The objective of these studies is to investigate the absorption, distribution and pulmonary toxicity of several novel chemicals used in the semiconductor and photovoltaic industries. Studies were conducted to evaluate the progression of pulmonary toxicity up to 28 days after administration of copper-indium diselenide (CIS), copper-gallium diselenide (CGS) and cadmium telluride (CdTe). Endpoints included body and organ weights, and histopathology. Bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BALF) was evaluated for changes in cell differentials, protein, and fibronectin levels. Lung hydroxyproline content was measured as an index of fibrosis. Blood and selected tissues were collected for measurement of Cu, In, Ga, Se, Cd, or Te. Initial results indicate that CdTe was the most toxic, CIS had intermediate toxicity and CGS was the least toxic. For each compound significant chemical-related effects were observed for lung weights and all BALF indices. CdTe was also highly fibrogenic for the lung as indicated by histopathology, fibronectin and hydroxyproline measurements. Metal analyses are still in progress. Additional studies are in progress to determine if CdTe fibrogenic effects resolve after 28 days, and to compare the solubility of the three compounds. Phosphine (PH3) a highly reactive gas used in the semiconductor industry, as well as a fumigant pesticide, was studied because of the potential for increased worker exposure, potential chromosome damage in workers exposed to PH3, and the lack of inhalation toxicity data. Collaboratorive studies with the USEPA were conducted to characterize the systemic and genetic toxicity and dominant lethal effects of PH3. Genetic toxicity, dominant lethal data, histopathology and tissue-bound PH3 levels were essentially negative in rats and mice in this two-week study. The primary effect of Ph3 inhalation was lethality, with no specific target organ toxicity.